Moonlight Rose
by Ishkabod
Summary: Meatball Head and Mamoru Baka Get together or not and what does serena's dad say about what happens. a hopefully very funny twist on the original meeting of the two famous lovebirds.
1. History and a Lamppost

Moonlight Rose  
By Ishkabod  
  
Disclaimer Ummm well guess what. "What?" I don't own Sailor Moon or associated characters. "We knew that so get on with the story already!" Well soorrrrryyyyyy but one more thing "aahhhh" Hold your horse's geeze. I own the ideas in this story so ha ha. "great now that that's over with can you finish the story already" Nope "WHAT" I don't know what to write yet "(sweatdrops) then start with hmmm you have a point I don't know either" (sweatdrops)  
  
"I'm soooooo late, Ms H is gonna give me a weeks detention for sure" Usagi could be heard wailing as she dashed down the street with a piece of toast in her hand. Crash, toast flying and arms flailing wildly as she fell to land soundly on her butt on the not so soft sidewalk. "Ouch that hurt. I'm sooo sorry" Usagi said as she started to get up. "Meatball head next time watch where your going." Said you know who as he offered a hand to help her up.  
"Mamoru Baka go away now I'm sooo late I don't have time to deal with you." She said as she swatted his proffered hand away and got up taking off once again.  
As he watched the blond dash off he thought to himself 'I wish I was the one she was running to, not away from' "Whoa where did that come from?" He asked himself aloud after a few shocked seconds he forgot all about where he was going, his mind filled with a vision of a yellow headed goddess, until he was jerked back to reality when a kindly old lady asked if anything was the matter and he remembered that he had somewhere to be and he'd be late if he didn't hurry.  
  
Everyone in the classroom turned to the doorway as they could hear the sound of sneakers skidding to a halt outside the door just before the bell was about to ring, Followed by the appearance of a blond, out of breath, Odango Atama who quickly proceeded to her desk with a relieved look on her face. She sat next to her red haired friend molly just as the bell rang signalling the start of class. Ms Huruna stood there staring at the blond speechless when Melvin spoke up.  
"Ms Huruna is it true that next week there is a field trip to the Tokyo Botanical gardens."  
With a jerk she seemed to snap back to reality "yes that's right, thanks for reminding me Melvin. Now since no one was late for a change I've decided to extend the due date for your reports till next week so you can go over them and make them better. Now as for the trip you guys know the rules and I have to have these permission forms back by Friday or you won't be going so here they are." She said and passed out the papers. "Now don't loose them because I'll charge you ten cents for another. Now the trip is to examine the variety of roses for as you know the gardens are the only place in the world where the Moonlight rose will grow. I know you all know the ledged behind the rose but I'll tell it to you again for fun.  
As you all know it happened long long ago. She was a Beautiful Princess and he a Handsome Prince. They were secretly in love but were forced to meet in secret because their countries were currently in peace talks after the long war against a great evil. To announce their love meant to upset the delicate balance of power their parents had worked so hard to achieve and throw the world back into war. To strengthen the peace treaty her handsome prince had been taken away from her forever by a forced marriage to a beautiful but greedy, clingy and ill-tempered woman. To further separate them she was soon to be engaged to wed the wealthy Duke Diamond, who had always had his greedy eye on her and her title and the only man she despised.  
When the peace treaty was signed the Queen of Lunari the princess's mother had a ball to celebrate and to announce her daughter's engagement. Needless to say it was not to last long because the evil that had swept the land was not yet banished merely gathering strength while waiting for the opportune time to strike.  
The night of the ball arrived and the two lovers had secretly planned to meet each other halfway through in a secret and closed off section of the infamous palace rose gardens. They managed to get away and meet finally and probably for the last time. The princess was to be married in two days and Diamond was known for his jealous suspicions. As they sat together gazing into each others eyes the handsome prince pulled out a beautiful star locket from his pocket and gave it to her as a symbol of their everlasting love. The two looked up and gazed at the beauty of the full moon, their gazes were finally drawn back together and their lips finally met in a passionate and gentle kiss. The broke apart after a few minutes breathless, the ground shook and the world around them exploded into chaos. The two caught unawares were killed instantly in the first attack and after the battle they were found in each others arms dead. The only thing still alive in within the vicinity of the first explosion was one small rose plant with only one rose bud not yet open that was caught and protected between the two lovers. The locket was no where to be found and it is said that when the two find each other in another life then the locket will appear as proof of their love. The rose finally bloomed on one summers evening when the moon was full once again. It shone a beautiful silver and wilted at the end of the night. And since that day the roses planted in that area will only bloom on the night of the full moon but only the rose of that rose bush when it blooms, is silver. Some interesting facts you might not know about is that whenever someone touches the plant the spot they touch weather they are wearing gloves or not will turn brown. Another thing they tried to grow clippings of the plant and the clippings just wilted the second after they were cut. They had also tried to clone it by using the DNA gathered from the clipping but the result was just some ordinary rose bush. Now it's time to correct your math homework. Everyone pass your papers two seats back and let's get started." A collective groan came from the class as they handed their papers back as instructed and the normal schoolwork started.  
  
The day of the field trip had finally arrived and Usagi was so excited that she couldn't get back to sleep. She finally got fed up and got up to get ready for the trip and possibly stop by the arcade to see Andrew before school started. With that thought Usagi was ready for school in record time and hopped down the stairs to see the bewildered stare of her mother.  
"Usagi Chan are you feeling alright? You're not sick are you? Maybe you should stay home today." She was going to continue on but Usagi interrupted.  
"Mom you're forgetting that today is the field trip to the Tokyo gardens and I was so excited I couldn't sleep in like I usually do. So I'll see you later mom I'm stopping by the arcade before school since I'm up early enough. Love you bye." She said as she ran out the door. Mrs. Tsukino sighed 'I don't think I'll ever understand that girl of mine' she thought the turned around and ran into the kitchen to save the eggs she was cooking for breakfast.  
  
Usagi in her excitement ran down the street to the arcade and as usual not looking where she was going ran into a pole. Thud. "Usagi are you okay?" A somewhat familiar but panicked voice called.  
"Yeah I think I'm okay but ahhhh not good pretty birdies."She said as she had tried to stand up.  
"No you are most definitely not okay I'm taking you to the arcade so I can have a better look at you. Meatball head you shouldn't move to quickly so I'll carry you okay." He said as he gently picked her up off the ground and carried her princess style to the arcade.  
After five minutes her vision cleared enough to recognize the person caring her. "Mamoru Baka what are you doing." She asked in a shocked voice secretly cursing herself for not thanking him.  
"Isn't it obvious Meatball head, I'm carrying you. You got a nasty bump on the head from running into the pole so I'm going to carry you to the arcade so I can take a look at you and NO arguments. Were almost there then I'll put you down." He said as he strode down the street. They both secretly wished that they could stay that close but nether would ever admit it to anyone especially themselves.  
"Mamoru." Usagi said as they approached the arcade doors. "Thank you."  
"No problem Odango Atama  
  
I heard the chime in the back indicating customers. I knew it was Darien so I poured his morning hot chocolate, which I had ready, and walked out into the arcade.  
  
As Andrew came out of the back carrying my usual morning hot chocolate I laid Usagi down on the bench. Crash. I turned around and saw Andrew standing there gaping at me with a puddle of brown liquid on the floor. "Andrew are you okay? What's wrong?" Andrew shook his head out of a daze and said "Sorry about your hot chocolate Mamoru and yes I'm fine. I go make another one for you and does Usagi want anything." "Oh no Usagi. Andrew I need some cold compresses and a mini flashlight if you have one." "What's wrong Mamoru?" Andrew asked glancing towards Usagi who was still lying on the bench. "Well lets just say that I'm allot nicer to run into than a lamp post." I said as I strode over to the sleeping angel.  
  
Andrew came back a few minutes later with all the things I asked for and a towel. "Usagi wake up the bus is leaving." I said thinking that maybe her sleep was due to the fact that she didn't get to sleep in like she usually did.  
"Go away Endy you can take me after I wake up"  
I was shocked speechless, what was she talking about and who was this Endy person. I felt a flash of I don't know what so I dismissed the feeling and decided to concentrate on waking Usagi up.  
"Usagi, come on you have to wake up." I repeated hoping that this time I could get through to her.  
"Endy I don't wanna, so go away. And who is Usagi." She replied. I was very worried now. She didn't even remember her own name. This is not good. I turned to see Andrews's worried face and decided that it's time to call someone for help."  
"Andrew, call her house and tell her mom that Usagi Has a concussion and I'm taking her to the hospital to have her checked out. It's the one right by the Tokyo rose gardens."  
"Ohhh nooooo I'm gonna miss the bus" Usagi yelled as she jumped up before ether of us could stop her she was out the door screaming her goodbyes."  
I turned to Andrew, "well I'll go after her to make sure she's all right but phone her school and tell them she's on the way. Kay. Gotta go. And thanks again Andrew." I said as I rushed after the two golden meatballs. 


	2. Cornered

**Chapter Two:** The wheels on the bus go....  
By Ishkabod  
Disclaimer in first Chapter applies to all chapters in this story No exceptions.  
  
Miss H is gonna kill me for sure if I'm late. I rounded the corner to the school to see her standing outside the bus with a concerned look on her face.  
"Serena I'm glad you made it. Are you sure you're okay. I got a call from your friend he told me what happened." Said Miss H  
"Yeah I'm perfectly alright now. Sorry I'm late but thanks for holding the bus. Now if it's okay I'll get on now and we can get going." I said. As I turned to get on the bus I noticed a somewhat out of breath Mamoru come around the corner calling for me to wait.  
"Usagi wait!" he called as he came up to the bus door. I and Miss H exchanged confused glances. "Usagi, Madam. Let me introduce myself. I'm Chiba Mamoru and a first year med student. I'm worried about Usagi and I was wondering if I could come with your class to keep an eye on her if that is all right with you." He smiled his dreamy smile and I could see Miss H melt. I knew it was hopeless to protest so I sighed.  
"Hello Mr Chiba, nice to meet you. I'm Miss H Usagi's homeroom teacher. Thank you for offering to help take care of Usagi for the day. I could use the extra help. So you're welcome to come along." She spouted  
"Thanks very much. Miss H. Now lets get this bus rolling." He replied as we climbed on the bus. I immediately made my way over to the seat Molly should have been holding for me but every seat around her was filled and so I made my way back to the front and resignedly sat down in the only other available seat beside Mamoru Baka.  
The ride there was short and on the way Darien insisted that he check to see if she had a concussion. With the flashlight he had got from Andrew he checked her eyes and inspected the bump on her forehead. After that the questions started.  
"Usagi when you were out of it in the arcade and I tried to wake you, you called me Endy and asked who Usagi was when I said your name. Who is this Endy person you referred to?" "Really why on earth would I call you Endy? I don't know anyone named Endy. Are you sure you heard me correctly?" I was somewhat dismayed that he heard me say that. Endy is the man of my dreams Literally. I dreamt of him dancing with me every night in a beautiful rose garden. The dream would always end after we stopped dancing. He always wore a mask so I could never see his face but I somehow knew his name and that he was a prince. It seemed so real but I couldn't let Mamoru Baka know that I was dreaming about dancing with a prince, and every night too for that matter.  
"I don't know that's why I was asking you. You know you aren't very good at lying so how bout telling me the truth this time." Mamoru replied.  
Kuso. I knew he would see through the lie and get to the truth. Oh well I guess the cat's out of the bag now so I might as well tell him. "Mamoru." I said then paused to look up at him. "You have to promise not to tell anyone and not to laugh." I looked into his eyes and froze. They were the same ones as the prince in my dreams. There was no mistaking that deep midnight blue I knew so well. "Endy." I whispered barely noticing the name slip from my lips. He didn't seem to notice ether because he seemed to be under the same spell.  
  
Author's POV  
  
The bus was silent as everyone watched the two people upfront gaze into each others eyes not noticing how silent it had become until the bus hit a bump in the road.  
Startled out of the spell that seemed to have been cast over the bus Usagi and Mamoru both blushed in embarrassment after noticing the gazes of everyone on the bus focused on them.  
"Well I guess you still need an answer to your question Mamoru but not now. I'll tell you later. I promise. Okay." Said Usagi  
"Good idea. And I promise not to tell or laugh. Deal?"  
"Deal." Agreed Usagi and they shook hands, just as the bus pulled up to the gates of the gardens. 


	3. The weels on the bus go round and round

**Chapter Three**: Roses  
_By Ishkabod  
_  
"Roses." I sighed they never failed to remind me of her. I knew she was real. I could feel it. I had to find her but I had no idea how but for some reason today I could for once forget about my search. Instead a little blond Odango Atama filled my mind. She was stunning. Her hair like liquid gold, a smile that could rival the brightness of the sun and eyes so sparklingly blue they seemed to capture the beauty of the sky. I knew I should forget about her and concentrate on more important things but I couldn't help it. Ever since what happened on the bus my control when it comes to one beautiful goddess had disappeared. Not that I minded too much but I could never let her know cuz she would only laugh at me. No we could never be together like that. Not after how I've treated her since we first met. I never really wanted to say the things I did to her I knew they must have hurt allot even if she never would admit it, but every time I open my mouth to say something to her the original thing I meant to say gets twisted and lost on the way to my mouth. I couldn't help it. I hope that she can forgive me if I ever get the chance to tell her how I really feel.  
"Mamoru Baka are you okay cuz you almost walked right into that pond." Usagi interrupted my thoughts as she grabbed my arm halting my progress towards the pond.  
"huh? What? Oh thanks." I stuttered embarrassed.  
"That's okay. Thank you for taking care of me and coming with me after all I've done to you. I know you hate me but I don't know why."  
"Usagi. I don't hate you if anything it's the opposite." I said not realizing what I had just confessed.  
"You don't hate me? And what do you mean by opposite?" She asked looking at me sternly.  
Shoot you've done it now Baka you might as well tell her. "Ummm. Weeellll." I stuttered then came to my senses "How about I tell you but you have to tell me why you called me Endy first. Okay." I replied  
"Okay deal. How about we ditch the class after lunch." Usagi suggested.  
"No I have a better idea, just give me a minute okay."  
"Okay." Usagi agreed  
I waited until we were moving again to make my way up to Ms. H. I told her I thought it might be best if Usagi were to Rest for a while, and that I'll make sure she meets up with the class for lunch and as for notes I told her about my Love of these rose gardens and that I probably know more about them than the Guide showing the group around. She was still unsure but I told her that I would make sure to take Usagi here this Saturday and give her a complete tour so she wouldn't be missing anything. She finally agreed. But only if Usagi submitted a report on what she learned by Monday. I agreed and told her I'd make sure she'd get it done on time. I thanked her and went back to Usagi.  
"Done."  
"What, How?" she asked slightly shocked  
"Well I had to promise to take you back here on Saturday and give you a full tour and get you to write a report for Monday on it."  
"WHAT!" she exclaimed  
"Don't worry about it, I know almost everything there is to know about these gardens and I'll help you with the report. No need to worry." I reassured her.  
"Okay then lets go."  
"I thought we could go back to the Moonlight Rose bush. There is a comfortable little bench that overlooks the area. Not many know how to get to it so it'll be pretty private. Sound good?" I asked hoping she'd say yes  
"Yeah sounds perfect."  
  
AN: I'm working on the rest of this chapter right now but for now this is it. Please review or at least hit the button at the bottom and type in a single letter, Random word or number(s) to let me know you read it. Thanks Ishkabod 


	4. Wichamacallit Whatzit?

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Disclaimer: yes the infamous disclaimer No I don't own Sailor Moon or poor Mamoru Baka but I own this story and any original characters I write in it.

**Entry #4**

Five minutes later we found ourselves sitting on the private bench overlooking the rose bush shaded from view by a weeping willow. I looked over and saw the enraptured look on her lovely face. I knew exactly how she felt because I always felt the same way when I come here but for some reason today it's not the gardens that have my attention but the blond Odango sitting next to me.

He lead me through a maze of back hallways and entrances and through a few security doors until finally we emerged behind a bench overlooking the garden containing the mysterious Rose bush. As soon as I sat down my attention was captured by the beauty and elegance of the setting. It seemed as if the outside world no longer existed only the loveliness before me.

I don't know how long I sat there but it seemed like forever and It took Darien's Tickling me under my arms to get me to snap out of my trance. I glared at him and he just smiled and laughed. "You're so mean." I pouted

"Sorry but you didn't seem to hear me the last twenty times I called you and I couldn't resist." He said as he smirked at me "but since I now have your attention it's time to go back and meet the class." He got up and held his hand out for me to take.

I couldn't believe it. This was the same guy that a few hours ago let alone a day ago would have left my crying on the street whenever I ran into him. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED? I was sincerely bewildered. First this morning and his concern for me when I hit my head then chasing after me when I ran out of the arcade and insisting on coming with me to the gardens claiming it was to keep an eye on me. Ya right like that's likely, when would he ever want to do something like that for me. There has to be something in it for him.

****

**Next part of chapter five completed 2004-11-05**

We made our way back to meet the class, he hadn't let go of my hand yet and along the way I couldn't help but wonder why? Why now? Why me? Is this some trick? I couldn't answer those questions. The feelings his smile had unleashed in me wouldn't go away. It took some time before we finally made it back to the class but in that time I had come to a bit of a conclusion. I really like Darien and no matter what the answers to those questions are they can wait.

The rest of the day was fairly uneventful. Darien stayed by my side and only reluctantly after seeing the looks on the other students faces let go of my hand. I kept on seeing a smile on his face every time he looked my way. It made me feel good and I hoped that there was more than just like in those sapphire eyes of his.

At the end of the day we all boarded the bus and after reassuring Ms H that I would make it safely home she allowed me and Darien to stay a bit longer. I was grateful. We made our way back into the maze of rose gardens and eventually came back to the bench. During that time I couldn't help but feel as if this was familiar somehow, Like we had done this before.

We sat down on the bench and as the sun set on the horizon the gardens became a blaze of colour, and the Moonlight rose glistened sliver. The last of the suns rays vanished from it's petals and a vision overtook me.

Pain

Fire

Love

Sorrow

Sapphire eyes

Kiss

Flash. I'm kissing someone, Who? I don't know but I love that person with all my heart. I couldn't see their face only his eyes. And what beautiful eyes he had. I pinched myself to see if it was real.

OUCH

"Ahhhhhh" I exclaim, pushing the man back hard. I blink and I see a confused and dishevelled looking Darien Sprawled on the ground. "What the hell just happened? Why did you kiss me? Why did I kiss you? What's going on Darien?" I fired off in rapid succession.

He blinked and looked at me as if I had grown another head. "that's what I want to know. The last thing I remember doing was watching the sun set. Then there was something else. And the next thing I know I'm kissing you."

"ya well the same thing happened to me. Do you know what it could mean?"

"Usako I wish I knew. I think it would be best if we went home now and maybe a good night's sleep will help us figure out some answers. Do you want to meet tomorrow in the arcade or do you want me to pick you up after school and we could go somewhere else?"

"Okay pick me up after school but I must warn you I might be late if I get detention."

"No problem I don't mind waiting I'll just catch up on some of my reading."

"okay well lets get going I know my mom and dad will start to worry if I'm not home soon. Plus I need to finish some homework."

"we don't want them to worry so do you mind if we stop by my place and I can pick up my car and drive you home?"

"No I don't mind and thanks for everything today Darien. I had fun."

"Me too. Okay lets go." He said as he grabbed my hand and helped me up not letting go all the way back to his apartment until he needed it to unlock doors fish for keys and drive.

He dropped me off at home and had to take off quickly after I spotted my father running outside with my mother trying to stop him wielding his shot gun aiming it at Darien. Oops I kind of forgot about his protectiveness. Luckily Mom was able to put the safety back on before he was able to shoot and Darien got away clean.

I went to bed that night and Dreamed...........

Yes I know evil cliffy. I'm aiming for at least three chapters done before Christmas so don't worry. And no I haven't' abandoned this story or will I ever abandon it. I can't promise regular updates but I'll get the chapters done slowly sometimes but surely. Now I'm off to write the next chappie since this is just an interlude before I start writing some more. Can anyone guess what will be in this dream she's having?

Oh yes and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	5. The Dream

**Chapter Five: **

**The Dream**

_By Ishkabod_

The room was Huge and richly decorated. Yet somehow I felt confined. The People were richly dressed and most were constantly glancing in my direction. There was a live orchestra to the right and they were playing a dance that sounded almost like a waltz. There was a entrance to my left and I could see the beautiful rose gardens beyond.

I looked down at myself and realized that I was wearing an elegant white silk and gossamer Gown. With gold lace trimming my hips where a tight corset started. For some reason my head felt a little heavy I caught a glimpse of myself in and empty silver tray that a waiter was carrying by and saw that I was wearing a beautiful tiara. My hair was in its unique meatball style but there were silver and gold ribbons tied around them and they trailed down the length of my hair.

The music stopped for a moment signalling a change to the dancers I spotted my love and he gave me the signal so I made my way outside through the entrance to the rose gardens I had admired earlier.

My feet took me quickly to a secluded area through a number of twisting pathways and finally through a seemingly overgrown gate completely camouflaged by the vines growing all around the retaining wall.

This was our spot. Our secret meeting place that no one not even the Queen or the palace gardeners knew existed. We had spent many a night here together staring at the beauty of the night sky and as we fell in love many a kiss was shared here.

I looked around seeing the silver rose bush that my love planted the day we declared our love to each other. Finally my eyes wandered over to our bench.

He was there. Waiting for me. He looked Regal in his Uniform. His sword at his side black jacket with his medals of valour pinned on. The applets on his shoulders, solid gold. Neatly pressed black pants and perfectly polished shoes. His eyes sparkled as he looked at me looking at him. The ever present smile on his face.

A bat few in-between us breaking our trance. I moved towards him and we embraced each other as if for the first and last time. As we drew apart for much needed air I could hear the faint sound of the orchestra and we slowly began to dance.

We danced for what seemed like ages, The music stopped suddenly and we could hear screams coming from the direction of the palace. Pulling me tight to him once again he was about to say something when a bright flash of light erupted from the clear star filled sky.

Completed 2005/12/25 23:37hrs

((((Just to clarify **THIS IS NOT A CLIFFY**. Re read and think about it.)))))

Okay that's a Christmas present for everyone SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I just had NO inspiration to write. None, zero, zip, zilch, nada. I know it's been a year (and a bit) so my apologies but I refuse to force myself to write because it comes out crappy. I promised I would never abandon a story. It may go un-updated for a while but it will continue come hell or high water. The only thing that could make me stop writing is death. If that were to happen I have instructions that will be followed and that includes letting all you wonderful readers know so you're not left hanging and someone to take over. I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas however you celebrated it. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Ummm you may have another chapter out soon. That depends how long my inspiration lasts.


	6. Battle

**Moonlight Rose**

_By Ishkabod_

**Battle **

**Warning** **NOT FOR KIDS**. Discriptive wounds and battle. If you are okay with all vid games though then this is nothing. PM me if you would like a clean version.

AN: Once again it's been forever but as always i won't force myself to write because it's never a good result. In actual fact i had about seven chapters very roughly written long ones too. at the beginning of 2006 but they got deleted when my computer crashed. Sooo here i am writing again I hope you enjoy. Oh and I'm not sure how this will turn out but i hope it's okay. I'll definitely be re-writing it but the plot will be the same more like mini-editing than re-writing. Enjoy

Author POV

Serena screamed. Her mother dropped the skillet she was using in the kitchen and rushed up the stairs into her daughters room just as the screaming stopped. Serena was lying on her bed with the sheets all tangled and twisted breathing heavily. She approached the bed and asked "Serena, Serena are you okay I'm here don't worry." She opened her eyes and looked up into her mothers. She threw off her covers and wrapped her arms around her mom and started crying. Her mother trying to soothe her only daughter.

An hour later Serena and her mother were downstairs. Ikuko was making pancakes and Serena gobbling them down just as fast. Her troubles forgotten in the face of her mothers home made pancakes smothered in Canadian maple syrup and butter. Her delicious breakfast was interrupted when she heard the ominous beeping of her watch. She gobbled the last of the pancakes on the table down in three seconds flat this was followed by a loud and hurried yell of "Thanks mom, see you later, loveyoubye" leaving the house before she could hear a reply.

Dashing out the door Serena quickly ducked around the corner of the house and hid behind some bushes where she answered the call.

"Meatball Head WHAT TOOK SOO LONG. I've been trying to call you for the last five minutes." screamed a furious Raye through the communicator.

"Sorry Raye but some of us actually have a life," Serena bit back. Angered at the Fiery Senchi and so called friend and also memories of the dream comming back were really affecting her attitude.

"Youma at the Tokyo Botanical Gardens." Raye spat out venomously cutting the connection.

Serena took a quick look around her to be sure she was not being watched and tranceformed. As soon as she powered up she jumped out from behind the bushes and bounded down the street towards the battle.

Fifteen seconds later she arrived to help her scouts. The battle had not gone well so far. Mars was lying tangled in a rose bush not moving, covered in scratches and her leg looked to be bent funny. Jupiter was the only one still standing. She was clutching her side, blood staining her uniform and running down her leg as she attempted to call out another attack. Venus was lying on the ground wrapped in vines trying to break free. Mercury wasn't in any better condition, She had been encased in a tree trunk. The second it took for her to take everything in the Youma took to launch another attack at Jupiter.

Jupiter deflected the attack with another blast of lightning. She collapsed after that last effort and Sailor moon was moving to attack. The scouts sacrifices were not in vain the Youma was missing an arm and green goo was flowing staining the concrete. Visibly wobbling on it's feet it looked up to see the Senchi's leader enter the courtyard. Grinning Sailor Moon had allready prepped her attack and launched it before the Monster could attack her. It was too fast.the vines encaseing Venus lifted her and placed her in the path of the magical attack. Screaming, Sailor Moon watched as her own attack went hurling towards her friend. A single Red Rose appeared and the powerfull attack dissapated. Jumping down from his perch in a tall tree he swung his cane and severed the vines holding the Senchi of Love hostage and carried her a distance away, checking to see that she wasn't seriously injured He ran back to the battlefield. Sailor moon was still standing but barely. In the time it took to get back to the battle the Monster had launched two more attacks and one of them managed to gouge a deep gash in her leg and shoulder. "Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask shouted "You can do this! I believe in you."

Nodding her head she gathered the last of her fadeing strength and called forth one last desperate attack. The monster distracted by Tuxedo Mask's yelling never had a chance. Seconds later there was nothing left of it but another pile of moon dust.

Completed on 2006/11/08 at 12:41am or 0041hrs

Thanks for those faithful and oh sooooo patient readers. I'll try and update soon but i can't promise that i can promise that i will finish this story I'm young so unless something should happen it'll be complete before i turn forty. Constructive criticism would really really help make that faster. EMPHASIS on constructive(helpful)Also i really am curious as to what you thought about my Youma fight. To clarify a few things The senshi had passed out shortly after Miss Moons arrival on site Venus because of exaustion from her struggle, Jupiter from blood loss, Mercury from lack of oxygen, The monster wanted to stop her from shouting helpfull advice like she had been doing before moons arrival.


	7. Aftermath

**Moonlight Rose**

_**By Ishkabod**_

**Aftermath**

Hi everyone it's been a long time comming but here is chapter seven JK. I know i updated yesterday and here is another one for your reading pleasure. Thanks soo much for reading and any constructive reviews are much appreciated. Thanks again and enjoy

**Chapter 7: Aftermath**

The battle was over but the fight had just begun. All the senshi were down and all except Sailor moon were unconcious. Jupiters wounds were by far the most serious. Rei's comming in at a cloce second. Tuxedo Mask hadn't left like he usually does, insted he was pulling out bandages and gauze in an attempt to halt or slow Jupitors bleeding. Sailor moon after quikly wrapping some of her wounds to stop herself from passing out made her way over to Raye who was stull unconcious. Her leg was obviously broken and so was her arm. She had a few other cuts and scrapes that had allready stopped bleeding. After checking her pupils for signs of concussion and seeing none she left the pristess and went to check on how Jupiter was doing. Tuxedo Mask had finised bandageing her wound to the best of his considerable ability and knew that the girl needed medical attention. The bleeding wasn't stopping and some green stuff was seaping out and dissolveing any blood clots. Picking up the senshi as her leader approached he cradled her and looked at the approaching blonde.

"Thank you. For everything. Do you think she'll be okay?" Sailor moon asked

"To be honest she needs emergency medical care. I'll take her to the hospital if that's okay with you, You can check on the others and meet me there."

"Sounds good but i need you to ask for doctor Mizuki at the Tokyo General Hospital. She'll know what to do."

Blinking in suprise he nodded and took off carefull not to jar the senshi of Jupiter as he lept away. Usagi made her way to check on Mercury an shook her awake. Groaning and coughing she sat up and looked around eyes comming to rest on the twisted form of Mars. With Usagi's help she stumbled over to Mars and proceeded to cut some brances to make a splint for her leg. Sailor Moon pulled out her cell phone and called Miss Mizuno after getting the number from Ami.

"Doctor Mizuno I need a Favor. Can you please head down to the emergency room and take charge of my two Senshis' care. One is on the way and will be there shortly. She has a deep wound in her side that won't clot due to some kind of plant juice. The other one I'm going to be bringing in as soon as i get her immobilized. She has a Broken leg and various scrapes, a possible concussion and I'm assumeing spinal injuries. I'll see you soon and thanks." Usagi knew she was being rude in not allowing Dr Mizuno to reply but Time was of the essence.

Walking over to Venus she kneeled down and the senshi of love groaned and opened her eyes. She blinked groaned and rolled over. "Come on Venus i need your help." At that Venus sat up and looked around. Spotting Mercury and Mars she nodded her head and we both made our way to the Fiery Priestess. "Venus Love Chain ENCIRCLE." As she shouted the words a chain of hears shot out of her finger and wrapped Mars in a cocoon of gold immobilizing her. Sailor Moon Picked her fallen Senshi up and took off in the direction that Jupiter and Tuxedo Mask took only minutes before.

Completed 2006/11/08

I hope you enjoyed It will be mini-edited later. Have fun and please REVIEW

Thanks

OOPS this chapter is waaaayyyyyyy to short in fact it's the shortest one ever. Anyway i'll add more to it later. I'll make sure you know what is goin on before you start reading another chapter. Please enjoy. I wouldn't have left this up if it weren't for the alert feature. Thanks for reading


End file.
